unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pandamayhem
Welcome! Leave messages for me here! Pandamayhem 03:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) link mess Something is not being linked correctly, each of the custom order links should be directly linked to the shop page they are from... for example at Irks where it says Specilty ring it shoud be the link to the order options that way people would only simply have to click from the shop page instand of having to go back an look for it. Hello Added Bingle's in Kaezar, as well as a second Majhron's, as I was looking under "books" instead of shop names as I'm dumb like that. They are a bit unwieldy and long, and may not match the editing of the other shops that have already been added. First time using this thing so I figured I'd just keep it simple and let you experienced folks fancy it up/delete duplicates/etc if you wanted. Vivael Quick Question Do you have a priority list of stuff you'd like to have done? Or the order of the cities for shops and restaurants, etc? Not sure if would help to post a list here or on the forums in the Wiki thread, but if you have a general outline, let me know and I'll do what I can to help. Vivael Re: King Trog & Search 1. Yes, I'll be happy to put something up. Just a general timeline of events? I'm terrible as I cannot remember specific dates at all about anything much -- this is as true in rl as it is in my virtual one. This may take me a few days to assemble. 2. This is really proving to be a neat resource. I hope you're feeling pretty pleased with how the Wiki is shaping up. Vivael Re: To Do List, etc. Did see the To-Do list! Excellent thing to focus people. I want to run the Lich timeline past Malo, and he is in the midst of a busy weekend. I'll get that up this week. Mechanist Fair should prove to be very enjoyable, too, and I know I'm not the only one looking forward to it! V. Illusionist Page Questions Morning there, sweetpea. Okay, so with regards to the Illusionist info on selecting innates and such, where do you want this put? There seems to be a few links to Illusionists -- from the Professions drop-down menu, if I follow that link (there's a typo in there somewhere -- it reads "Illustionists", but I can't edit the title of the page for the life of me), it takes you to a blank page, rather than the page you have already put together with the spell circles, etc. The spell circles are currently out-of-date, as we Illies no longer have any of the Wizard circles with the exception of Arcane Prime, I think. Do you want me to edit that, or leave it for you or just wait until all the new stuff is released, etc etc etc? Guidance on the matter, and hopefully I can have something up there today! Thanks! Vivael King Trog Plot Page I think Curan's got that page under control. Vivael King Trog No worries! I think Curan will do an awesome job with it. I mentioned on his talk page that I felt it revealed a fair bit of IC info that would maybe better serve to be discovered IG, but I nominate him for that page as I know he'll do an awesome job. I can focus on fiddling about with Lore and the Illusionist page instead. Lots of love (work) to go around at the Wiki. :) Vivael If you don't want to lead the wiki any more, hand the keys to someone that does. 18:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Dan